Tease
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Seducing Hibari Kyouya was really fun. 801880.


**Warnings: Suggestive themes, non-canon, OOC, naughty!Yamamoto.**

**Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAMOTO~! Haha, I couldn't resist myself, really! This is placed a year later. I figured that if Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko graduated from Nami Middle, then Hibari would go with them to Nami High, that way they would all be in the same grade or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Hibari's slate eyes traveled to the window beside him to examine the outside part of the school, looking for any herbivores who foolishly dared to skip classes so he could bite them to death. His ears were successfully blocking out all the noise around him, including the apathetic voice of their Math teacher who was trying to get over with a lesson quickly with an aura that screamed 'I hate my job!'. The old man wouldn't bother him unless he wanted to get hurt, so Hibari knew there would be no problem with him spacing out for a little while.<p>

Not finding anyone who shouldn't be outside, the skylark let a satisfactory noise escape his lips under his breath as he nodded to himself and decided to focus on his class now. Hibari's mind barely registered a certain brunet's stutters as he tried to solve the equation the teacher had asked him to answer out loud as when felt a strange sensation coming from his right side. The prefect turned his head to the same direction only to find his eyes locked with amber-like ones.

Yamamoto smiled.

Hibari glared.

Takeshi took his pencil and drew it near his lips.

Kyouya blinked uninterestedly.

Chestnut eyes maintained connection with slate ones as the owner of the former opened his mouth and let the object roll against his bottom lip before slowly slipping out his tongue as he began to lick it.

The prefect's breath hitched for a moment before his eyes narrowed into slits, burning a whole it the other's forehead, though he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Unaffected by the skylark's glare, the baseball-player looked around for a second to see if someone was looking at their way, only to find his best friend still struggling with the same question and the rest of the class snickering.

Yamamoto smiled slyly and Hibari felt his eyes widening a small fraction. The younger teen drew the pencil out of his mouth for a moment before taking the tip in and out in a slow motion, as if to not draw unnecessary attention. Hibari's eyes stayed glued to the scene, faintly noticing the way his own breath was slowing down. He suddenly felt his pants tightening as his mind began creating not-so-innocent images of a certain part of his body replacing that pencil. He had a feeling Yamamoto was enjoying this immensely. That tease…

The prefect couldn't identify what emotion came to him when Yamamoto stopped his ministrations, but he didn't have time to figure it out when the baseball-lover stretched his arms, arching his back in an angle where his shirt was lifted and his tanned stomach was exposed casually as he groaned in pleasure, content of being able to move his unused muscles. It would have looked like a normal stretching after a long time of being sitting down still to anyone else, but Hibari knew better; he wasn't oblivious to the way those dark amber eyes glinted at him. The question was: what was he trying to accomplish with this?

As soon as the lunch break bell rang, Hibari was already at his feet, prepared to beat up whoever stepped in his way of vision.

Ironically, Yamamoto was the lucky one.

"Hey, Hibari!" He greeted cheerfully. "Want to have lunch with us?"

"I'll bite you to death." The skylark sneered, taking out his tonfas and prepared himself to attack.

Noticing that they were the only ones left in the classroom, Yamamoto locked the door behind him and grinned.

"Oh, I want you to bite me too."

Laughing at the prefect's expression, Yamamoto couldn't help but think that seducing Hibari Kyouya was really fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, I see a pattern in my writing. Almost always my summaries are the last sentences in the fanfics; I have no originality XD <strong>

**Anyway, I may do a sequel for Hibari's birthday, I'm not really sure *shrugs*. **

**Reviews are deeply appreciated!**


End file.
